


Where Did the Romance Go?

by SpicedGold



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Good job boys, Happy birthday Inojin, M/M, The romance isn't gone, They're just young and awkward and haven't found it yet, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedGold/pseuds/SpicedGold
Summary: “You’re complaining about a lack of romance in your relationship. And yet, you are knowingly and voluntarily dating Nara Shikadai.” Chocho arched an eyebrow. “How did you not see this coming?”
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Where Did the Romance Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get a story up for Inojin's birthday, because he needs love and attention. Have a good day, everyone!

Chocho didn’t usually describe Inojin as whiny (Not to his face, anyway. What she said about her boys on her own time was her own business) but he had managed to somehow spend their entire lunch so far doing what their third and absent team member was best at – complaining.

“And he’s cancelled dates _twice_ to go to Suna – not even for missions! Just for stuff!”

“Like visiting his family?” Chocho enquired. Inojin’s constant whinging had allowed her ample time to eat plenty, and she was winding down her meal now with a lovely side of dango.

“That’s not the point!” Inojin protested hotly. “Why does he keep going there so often?”

“Maybe you’re driving him away with all your constant bitching.” She didn’t mind being the recipient of Inojin’s vent, but after almost an hour of ‘my boyfriend doesn’t pay attention to me’, she was finding the topic a bit tedious.

“All I’m asking for is a little attention,” Inojin grumbled. “Just a vague indication that I am actually in a relationship. It’s not hard; anyone can do it. Romance should be easy.”

Inojin was slouching opposite her, face set in a frown.

“Let me get this straight. You’re complaining about a lack of romance in your relationship. And yet, you are knowingly and voluntarily dating _Nara Shikadai_.” Chocho arched an eyebrow, and chewed slowly on her dango. “How did you not see this coming?”

“Shikadai can be romantic,” Inojin muttered.

“Name one romantic thing he’s done,” Chocho fired back instantly, and Inojin snorted, looking away.

“I mean . . . depends what you call romantic . . .”

“Fine,” Chocho gestured with one hand. “What do you think is a romantic thing to do for your partner?”

“You know,” Inojin shrugged. “Just doing nice things . . . I guess like snuggling during movie nights, or spoiling me, or little surprises. Wouldn’t hurt to hear a compliment every now and then . . .”

“The issue is that you have two overindulgent parents, and you’re a spoiled brat-“

“Hey!”

“- So it’s unlikely that Shikadai - who wouldn’t know romance if it I spelled it out to him every day since we were five - is going to live up to your expectations.”

“No one has _expectations_ when dating a Nara,” Inojin mumbled. “They just . . . exist.”

“And yet here we are,” Chocho finished her dango. “Spending the entirety of lunch listening to you complaining over your relationship.”

“You’re supposed to help!” Inojin exclaimed. “You’re always going on about romance and boys and everything.”

“Straight boys,” Chocho pointed out. “I don’t know what’s going on in your head.”

“Just help,” Inojin rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” Chocho rested her chin in her hand. “You’re not going to like it, but the best advice is talk to him.”

“That’s the best you’ve got?”

“It is. Because you whine, and that’s not the same as actually communicating. Tell Shikadai what you want. He’s never going to figure it out on his own.”

“He’s a genius,” Inojin mumbled. “And doesn’t it kinda suck the romance out of things when you have to explain it?”

“You’re the mind reader, not him,” Chocho reminded him. “And while I love Shikadai like a brother and fully acknowledge that he is the smartest guy I know – he’s also denser than the Earth. _Talk to him_.”

Inojin sighed. “Fine, I’ll try.”

One thing Inojin prided himself in was being direct. (“No, you’re blunt and an asshole,” Chocho had corrected.) So it was with great confidence that he _directly_ pinned Shikadai down alone – which wasn’t difficult since Shikadai was lying in the grass having a nap – and _directly_ sat on his stomach, stared at him, and said, “I want more romance.”

Shikadai pried one eye open, and was faced with a grumpy blond. He yawned. “What?”

“Romance. We need more of it. You’re not very . . . well, you suck at being a boyfriend.”

“I think I’m doing okay. You’re sticking around.”

“Look,” Inojin crossed his arms, and Shikadai smirked at him, always amused when he got riled up. “My birthday is coming up. Take me somewhere special. There’s that new place that opened up near Sarada’s house.”

“Nah,” Shikadai shrugged. “Looks expensive.”

“Shikadai,” Inojin rolled his eyes. “Can you put effort into just one thing for me?”

“I could. I’m just biding my time.”

“I’d appreciate the effort _right now_ , if you don’t mind.”

“I’ve already planned your birthday date,” Shikadai said lazily, looking like he had spent less than a second considering it.

“Properly? With thought put into it?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess,” Inojin scoffed. “That doesn’t exactly sound promising.”

“Well,” Shikadai’s smirk widened. “You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”

Inojin rocked his weight back slightly, and tilted his head up in contemplation. “Did you book a fancy restaurant?”

“Nope.”

“Did you organize a trail of rose petals to wherever we’re going?”

“Nope.”

“Did you spend a lot of time thinking of a gift for me?”

“Nope.”

Inojin sighed. “So, no romance is what you’re saying? None at all?”

“Eh,” Shikadai looked a bit sheepish. “I think you’ll like it.”

Inojin slumped a bit, face falling into a pout, which only made Shikadai grin wider.

“Fine,” Inojin said, a bit disheartened. “I’ll see what you have planned.”

He got up, turning to wander home.

“Inojin.” Shikadai’s voice stopped him.

Inojin hummed, “Yeah?”

“I am listening to you. But I had already planned all this before you did your ‘I need to be swept off my feet’ speech.”

“Whatever you planned is fine,” Inojin replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He wasn’t disappointed with Shikadai, he just . . . wanted a bit more. He knew it was ridiculous expecting effort from a Nara (And sometimes he wondered just how Shikadai’s parents ever got together, since Shikadai was often described as the more motivated of the two Nara men) but this was his first real relationship, and he was still stuck in the giddy optimism that life was perfect and soulmates existed and everything was magical with the one you loved.

He had one teammate backing him on that – Chocho was also waiting merrily for her Prince Charming – but it would be nice to get Shikadai on the same page.

Inojin wasn’t asking for much.

Just to be Shikadai’s whole world.

Even if Shikadai wasn’t putting effort into anything, Inojin had decided he was.

In preparation for the big date, he swallowed down his pride, gathered up his tolerance, and asked his mother to French braid his hair because it looked good on him and annoyed Shikadai, who preferred his hair ‘the way it always is’. Well tough luck, Shikadai, because today was special and Inojin was damned well going to make himself feel special.

“You look so cute,” Ino cooed when she was done, seizing Inojin by the neck to hold him still for a snuggle.

“Mom, stop it, I’m not _cute_ -“

“All grown up and going on dates and pretending not to like being hugged-“

“Mom,” Inojin pried himself from Ino’s grasp. “Stop being weird. You get like this every birthday. All I needed was help with my hair, not a trip down nostalgia lane.”

“You used to be so compliant and willing to listen,” Ino sighed, and Inojin resigned himself to a few more minutes of being fawned over before he would be allowed to go meet Shikadai. Ino nattered on for a while about birthdays past, while Inojin rolled his eyes and tried not to groan.

When he was finally able to escape Ino’s lament about children growing up too soon, he bolted out the house, only slowing down once he was a safe distance away. Then, he let himself slow to a walk, and strolled casually along the streets.

Shikadai was already waiting by the bridge where they had agreed to meet up, and Inojin felt a little rush of anticipation.

“Hey,” Shikadai smiled at him. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Inojin smiled back shyly. “So where are we going?”

“Just follow me.”

They walked hand in hand, something that usually took minutes of convincing for Shikadai to agree to, and Inojin was almost starting to feel like Shikadai hadn’t half-assed the entire evening, and had spared more than a passing thought for him.

It felt nice.

At least, it _did_ , until Shikadai stopped outside their usual burger joint, and then all the romance Inojin had been cultivating made a mad dash for the horizon, never to be seen again.

“You’re taking me to Thunder Burger, really?” Inojin sent Shikadai an unimpressed, sideways glare. “That’s your plan for my birthday? That was the best you could do?”

“Seemed appropriate,” Shikadai said. “We both like it, it’s not too expensive, we’ve had a lot of good memories here. Why not?”

“Because I want some effort!” Inojin exclaimed. “I want some thought put into something! I want something special!”

“You’re such a drag,” Shikadai muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat, “Just trust me, okay?”

“People are going to be everywhere; it’s never private, and we’re going to get interrupted all the time-“

“Complaining is meant to be my thing,” Shikadai pointed out, reaching for the door. “Take that away and all I’m bringing to the relationship is sarcasm.”

“Could bring chocolates,” Inojin muttered, being reluctantly dragged through the doorway. He sighed, resigned to constant chattering in his ears. And probably Boruto wanting to sit with them. And Chocho, who for all her spouting romance seemed spectacularly unable to figure out when she was a third wheel. And -

“What . . .?” Inojin blinked. The restaurant was completely empty. Of anyone.

There was not a single table occupied, there was no one behind the counter to take orders, the door leading back into the kitchen was open and devoid of people. Inojin turned to Shikadai, confused.

“No one else is here tonight,” Shikadai said, a little sheepish and a lot embarrassed. “I asked to have the place completely empty. No other customers. No other staff asking question. Nothing. All our food is made, and staying warm in the ovens, but the chef has gone home. No one else is going to come in and interrupt us.”

Inojin blinked, trying to process.

“Just you and me,” Shikadai said, with a forcibly casual shrug and his hands shoved in his pockets. “The only people in the world, for a while. Hope that’s enough for you.”

Inojin had yet to summon the verbal capacity to respond. He stared around the restaurant again, still baffled into a non-reaction. It looked strange, with everything empty, and there was an ethereal sense of peace to it.

Shikadai stood quietly, waiting for Inojin to respond. There was a smug little smirk spread across his face, the same one he always wore when he nailed a new technique or absolutely dominated everyone around him at strategy. Inojin would concede defeat.

“Thanks,” he managed to whisper. “Just us . . .?”

“I think surprises was on your patented Romantic Gestures list,” Shikadai said. “Ahem, also,” he cleared his throat, and fixed his eyes on a window over Inojin’s shoulder. “I am . . . not good with stuff like this. I guess I kinda take you for granted a lot. I know you’ll always be there for me, so I don’t think of things to keep you around. But a lot of the time, this is how it feels for me when we’re together. Like no one else exists, and you’re the only person I can see and focus on. So I’m hoping that shutting away the rest of the world will show you how much you mean to me. You’re the only person in the world for me.”

Inojin could have melted on the spot. Pulling emotional confessions from Shikadai was something constantly out of Inojin’s capabilities. His expression softened. “Did Chocho tell you to say that?”

“No, actually,” Shikadai laughed. “She told me to say some crap about you making the world brighter and being the reason for getting up in the mornings.”

“Am I?”

Shikadai snorted. “My mom yelling is the reason I get up in the mornings. But I suppose,” he added, “It does help knowing you’ll be there for me every day.”

He gestured towards a table. “Sit down, I’ll get the food.”

Still reeling, still enamored, Inojin obeyed, a pleased little smile curling his lips. He waited for Shikadai to return before asking, “Was this a lot of work to set up?”

“Biggest drag of the week,” Shikadai replied casually. “And that included getting smacked in the face with my game controller when my mom found out I was playing it instead of doing the chores she told me to do.”

Inojin chuckled.

Shikadai’s expression sobered a bit, and he admitted softly, “But I thought the effort was worth it. For you.”

Inojin stared at him.

“You have no idea how you light up when you’re happy or excited about something,” Shikadai murmured. “And I don’t get a lot of chances to see it, because, well, I’m not exactly great at relationships-“

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Inojin protested.

“I know. It’s okay. But if doing all this – arranging things with everyone, and making sure I had it all planned out, and calling in a lot of favours – makes you give me that special smile you have, then it’s worth it.”

Inojin flushed a bit, but couldn’t help beaming.

“Yeah, that smile,” Shikadai said, and Inojin felt his cheeks flare with heat. “See? Worth it.”

Inojin looked down at the table, waiting until he had himself under control before saying, “Thank you.”

Shikadai gazed at him fondly. “No problem.”

Inojin sighed, and had to admit, “It’s very romantic.”

The evening passed them by quietly, with no other people, no noises, no distractions.

_Just them_ , and Inojin was still marveling at that, at having Shikadai all to himself, no need to share him, no need to be pushed down to his second priority. After finishing dinner, they talked quietly, about games and life and where the future would take them, until Shikadai finally stood up and mentioned they should probably think about heading home.

The streetlights gave them little pools of yellow to follow, and Inojin stepped deliberately into each one, pulling Shikadai to keep pace with him. They had been silent for a while, comfortable and content.

“By the way,” Shikadai said lightly. “You never do anything romantic for me, either.”

“Yes, I do.” Inojin halted abruptly.

“Like what?” Shikadai grinned at him. “Like whining about my behaviour? Like taking my food? Like making me pay for things because you’re used to being spoiled?”

“Why does everyone keep calling me spoiled?” Inojin mumbled, before trying to defend himself. “I can be romantic. I do nice things for you.”

“Name a few.”

“I . . .” He trailed off. “Well . . . Okay . . .”

“Hm,” Shikadai quirked an eyebrow. “ _Now_ who’s unromantic?”

“Okay, maybe we’re both new to this,” Inojin admitted. “And need to figure it out.”

“Yeah.” Shikadai stopped, turning to face Inojin. “Stick with me, then? I’m pretty good at figuring things out. I’ll get it.”

“You are good at figuring things out,” Inojin replied. He bit his lower lip. “Even how to make me happy.”

“Now _that’s_ a drag,” Shikadai said, and Inojin laughed. “Because you can be very demanding. Wanting surprises, and snuggling, and being spoiled-“

“Chocho told you?”

“She tells me everything. You know she does.” Shikadai shrugged casually, before his odd little smirk returned. “Compliments were another thing you wanted.”

Inojin shrugged, pink dusting his cheeks. “Well, I mean, you don’t have to-“

“Your eyes are the same colour as the sky in Suna,” Shikadai continued abruptly, shoving both hands in his pockets and looking firmly at the ground. He closed his eyes briefly, grimacing, but forged on, “I think of you, whenever I’m there. Look at the sky and imagine you’re looking back at me,” his voice trailed off to an embarrassed mumble.

Inojin stared at him.

Shikadai cleared his throat awkwardly. “Everyone says the sky in Suna is beautiful.”

Inojin drew in a sharp breath. “Oh.”

He reached out his hand, prying one of Shikadai’s from his jacket, and entwined their fingers, smiling broadly at their hands. Since Shikadai seemed to have used up all his courage and dignity for the evening, Inojin chose not to say anything more, and instead continued walking down the street with Shikadai at his side.

Far too soon, they were approaching the street that separated them – their homes in opposite directions - and Inojin murmured, “Thank you.”

“Hm?” Shikadai seemed surprised to hear it. “What?”

“For taking me out for my birthday. And making it special. And forcing yourself to be romantic when I know you find it difficult. I had a really nice night.” He faced Shikadai shyly.

“I did too,” Shikadai replied. He rubbed a hand awkwardly across the back of his neck. “Um, good night, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Inojin hesitated. Then, he swallowed briefly, taking one step closer and leant up to briefly press his lips to Shikadai. He pulled back quickly, jaw clenching tensely. “See you tomorrow.”

He spun and began quickly walking down the street. After a few metres, he slowed, paused, and half turned to look over his shoulder. Shikadai was still standing where Inojin had left him, hands back in his pockets, shoulders slouched in his usual carefree, can’t-be-bothered posture. The streetlamp above him gave enough light to let Inojin see the crooked smile on his face.

Inojin waved shyly, then hurried home.

His parents were sitting on the couch together when he returned home, snuggled close and talking in low voices.

“How was your date?” Ino asked, looking up at him.

Inojin pulled the tie from his hair, and combed his fingers through it to smooth it out again. He answered with a pleased smile, wandering towards his bedroom, “Very romantic.”


End file.
